Don't Fall Aleep
by Raven Kuran
Summary: Melody Hopkins is trying to figure out why Freddy Krueger is after her ever since her older sister had died, Now she is trying to protect her love ones and end Freddy once and for all
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone^^ Take my new story based on Nightmare on Elm Street

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Freddy Kruger

**Don't Fall Asleep**

I need to get out of here! I wish somebody was out there to help me. I need to get away from the Nightmare Reaper. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. But no one could help me. This is his world and there is no way of getting out of it.

Somehow, I had ended up in the boiler room. I tried running towards the nearest exit, but all of them were dead ends.

"HAHA!"

"Oh…no," my heart had stopped beating. I was too terrified to even breathe or move. I looked around, but I didn't even dare to turn around. Now I could hear claws being scraped against pipes all around me. This is it, I'm going to die at the age of 7.

Out of nowhere, he appeared right in front of me, his razor claws raised in the air. "Now it's time to join your sister!" The Nightmare Reaper had a ghastly smile on his face.

"MELODY, WAKE UP!" My dad was shaking me so I would wake up. I opened my eyes and noticed that I had tears streaming down my face. Then I felt an agonizing pain on my wrist," OW!" "What? What is it?" My mom was worried as hell. With wide eyes, they've noticed the deep cuts on my wrist. "Oh my God," my mom exclaimed. Without a minute to waste, they had rushed me to the hospital.

**10 years later**

"Mel?" This voice keeps saying my name over and over again. "Melody, honey?" "Ugh…what," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then I've realized that it was my boyfriend, Shane, who was calling my name. Apparently, he was shaking me too. "You where asleep again, babe," Shane said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Oh…sorry about that. You know I have a crappy time falling asleep at home," I said, getting up from my seat. "Yeah, and the library is actually not the perfect place to take a nap." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I said, letting out a yawn.

"So, Mel… ready for our date tonight?" Shane was full of hope. "Yeah, but can we stop at my house, so I can change clothes?" "Sure thing, babe."

I'm Melody Hopkins. I'm 17 years old and I attend Springwood High. I have a boyfriend named Shane, as you can probably tell. My life is anything, but normal. I only get 2 hours of sleep. I know, I know, pretty fucked up right? But I have my reasons. I constantly have nightmares, and believe me, they are pretty real. I'm afraid of ending up like my sister, but I'll tell the whole story later. I'm afraid that I might end up being the next victim of the Nightmare Reaper.

But the Nightmare Reaper has a name. The kids, who experience the same nightmares as me in my therapy classes, call him Freddy Krueger.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 everyone!^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street

_**Don't Fall Asleep Ch.2**_

While at the movies with Shane, we were debating which movie we wanted to see. Shane wanted to see a horror movie, and I wanted to see a romantic comedy. So we flipped a coin to see who would win, and obviously, Shane wins.

I don't know why I'd even agreed to this. Shane didn't mind at all. Searching for our seats, I noticed that a couple was describing what the movie would be about. "I heard that the main character was torment by the monster ever since she was 7." "I heard she barely gets any sleep, because she's afraid that the monster is going to get her." Oh great…I'm having a major case of déjà vu.

The movie progressed and I didn't like it one bit. Shane and some other people were getting a major kick out of it. "Oh man, Mel, didn't you just see that? Man, that was funny," Shane said, while laughing his head off. I obviously didn't see anything, since I was busy covering my ears and closing my eyes. About 30 minutes of the movies went by and I was done. I quickly got out of my sit and I headed towards the exit. Shane looked up," Where are you going, babe?" Without a word, I ran out of the theatre.

Entering into the bathroom, I'd rushed over to the sink. Filled with anxiety, I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. "Get a hold of yourself, Mel. You can't afford to lose it. It's just a movie, it's just a movie," I was telling myself over and over again.

"_Is it a movie? Or is it for real!_

I quickly looked up and saw Freddy in the mirror. _"You know scary movies don't have happy endings. Especially for you !"_ Then suddenly, he tried reaching out to me with his razor claws.

"NO," I screamed. "What's your deal," somebody had said to me. Then I realized that I was back in reality. "Are you mental or something," someone else had asked me. Being totally embarrassed, I ran out of the bathroom. I had finally decided to wait on the stairs until the movie was over.

30 minutes had passed and Shane came looking for me. "Melody, where are you," Shane had worry written all over his face. "I'm over here," I said, waving to him. Shane had walked over to me and sat down next to me. "I was so worried about you. What happened?" "That movie just really freaked me out," I said, not telling him the whole reason why I'd left. Shane had started hugging me, "It's just a movie, babe." "I know, I know." I hugged him back. "And besides, the scary monster is not going to come after you," he teased. "Easy for you to say," I muttered.

While Shane was driving me to my mom's, he was telling me ever single detail about the movie. "You should've seen that, Mel. It was so fucking awesome!" "I can deal without the language, thank you," I criticized him. "Ok, mom !" I'd just rolled my eyes at that comment.

Then something had came up in Shane's head. "Hey, Mel, wanna go for a detour?" "A detour to where ?" "A detour to Elm Street." My eyes widened, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND ?" "Don't be so superstitious, and what did you say about me using my language ?"

Out of all places, why do we have to go there?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street

_**Don't Fall Asleep Ch.3**_

The drive was agonizing! I can't believe Shane is driving us to Elm Street! It's like he is leading us to our deaths. I tried so hard to tell Shane to turn around, but that was an ultimate failure. Shane was so eager to get a good scare, but the movie was enough for me. I'd tried everything. Begging, bribing, threatening, even seducing and none of that worked…except for the seducing part.

Once we've arrived, I saw some people about our age or younger crossing the street. "I guess they're here for a scare too," Shane said, with a smirk on his face. "Whatever! Look, we're here. Now let's go home!" "Oh, come on! Don't be such a crybaby. We're just going to walk down the block," Shane said, trying to be persuasive. "Only walking down the block," I'd asked. Shane held up two fingers, "Scouts honor." "Okay…," was the only thing that I could say.

We had gotten out of the car and had started walking down the block. This neighborhood really scares the hell out of me. I couldn't help but to cling onto Shane. I looked further into the neighborhood and I saw the house, the house that started it all. "There's that goddamned house," I said to Shane. "What do you mean," Shane had asked.

I'd looked up and terror was all over my face. "Baby, what's wrong?" Shane was starting to become worried. "THEY ARE GOING INSIDE THE HOUSE!" I had let go of Shane's arm and started running towards the people. "Melody, wait!" Shane started running after me.

The people had tore down the wooden boards that blocked the entrance to the house. By the looks of it, they had booze and marijuana. This is bad, no, this is beyond bad. I can't even put this in words. These people are opening a gateway to Hell. Next thing I know, they were forcing a girl to go inside the house. She looks about 14 or 15. I seriously need to stop them.

"Are you guys sure about this?" "Hell yeah! Just go in." The teenage girl was starting to hesitate, but then started to enter the house. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Everyone turned to me, looking all confused. "What do you think we're doing? We're going into this house, duh," an 18 year old guy said.

Shane had finally caught up to me, "What the hell," he said, out of breath. "You guys can't go in there, it's cursed," I exclaimed. "So what! Who cares if the house is cursed," a 20 year old girl had said to me, drinking down a bottle of Budweiser. "So quit bitching to us, and go home," the 18 year old said, shoving me. "Hey, don't you put your damn hands on my girlfriend," Shane exclaimed, shoving the guy back.

Now a fight was about to start, luckily, a police car was patrolling the neighborhood. "Oh shit, the cops are here," a 17 year old said. The whole group started running towards directions, but the 14 or 15 year old had stayed behind. I looked at her and Shane and I decided to take her home.

While taking the girl home, we gotten to know each other. Her name is Lucy and she's 15 years old. She is also from New Zealand. It turns out that she was dared into going inside the house. I guess that group was going to get her wasted. Thank God she didn't, because that will cause her to fall asleep. "So why is it dangerous to go inside that house," she asked me. I sighed," Believe me, it's a long story."


End file.
